Aki Izayoi y la Sombra de la Rosa Negra
by KinoDerLieben
Summary: Años despues de la ultima odisea de los Cinco Dragones, Aki vive su vida como Doctora en Alemania. Todo hasta que un cambio en su interior la hace revisar su vida. ¿Que clase de cosas la llevaron a esta posicion? ¿Que esta ocurriendo en Neo Domino? Mas importante ¿Es esta su vida? ¿La que ella realmente quería? ¡Solo el tiempo le dará las respuestas a la Bruja de la Rosa Negra!


Introduccion del Autor - Honestamente nunca pensé en publicar mis ficciones pero sentí intentarlo. En este, como en otros que ya he escrito, estudio y analizo el universo de Yu-Gi-Oh! Sus personajes y básicamente re-cuento la historia a mi parecer. Sin mas que decir. A leer! - Kino

Detrás de todo buen hombre hay una buena mujer dijo Eleonor Roosevelt, esposa de Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Presidente de los Estados Unidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Detrás de una buena mano hay un buen duelista, pero, ¿Qué hay detrás de él?

Hoy, mañana y tal vez ayer me he hecho estas preguntas y me las seguiré haciendo hasta que la respuesta quiebre el podio donde reposaba. ¿Hay espacio para ser mujer en un mundo de cartón y oro mágico? ¿Estamos todas destinadas a reposar en intereses románticos, hermanos o intereses románticos con nuestros hermanos? La banca ya está caliente, la porra vacía y las hormonas corren como los Hunos de Atila, ya es tiempo de decidir, decidir la razón por la que estamos instaladas en este gran universo solo para levantar los pon-pones y nuestras faldas a nuestros camaradas.  
Sic transit gloria mundi.

\- La Bruja de la Rosa Negra.

CAPITULO 1 – Verrückt.

En un hospital psiquiátrico en Berlín el día fluye como una gota de agua mas en el rio de el trabajo sanitario. Hoy es un día especial, insano quizás, pero especial, especialmente para la Dra. Izayoi cuando los altavoces del instituto gritan: "Dr. Izayoi, gehen Sie in Raum Eins-Eins-Fünf."

Ah, la vieja habitación 115, una paciente que entra en catatonia 90% de las visitas. Nunca habla, la policía la encontró deambulando erráticamente en los escalones del Reichstag después de ver lo que parecía una combustión frente a ella. Cuando habla es el problema, murmura cosas de otras dimensiones, planetas, destrucción, caos… Hasta los doctores hablan rumores de ella. Se dice que a la noche ella hace rituales en su jaula, risas histéricas, jadeos agitados y hasta gritos de dolor. Hora de que la doctora le saque jugo a la piedra.

Guardias en la puerta, dos adentro, dos afuera, la joven arqueada con su pelo cortado hasta la mitad del cuello, unos penetrantes ojos ámbar que habrán visto más cosas de las que se podrían escribir, y finalmente una cara de cachorro triste. La Doctora entró entregando su identificación a los guardias, las puertas se abrían con unas válvulas de presión causando un cortante ruido de metal oxidado sin perturbar a la Doctora, ya acostumbrada siguió el curso y entró a la habitación, como era de costumbre, la Doctora les pidió a sus guardias que se retiren. Así fue, ahora estaba sola con su paciente, el hierro de la puerta aplastándose mientras se cerraba concluía la orquesta de bienvenida para la paciente.

\- ¿Cómo se siente hoy? – la Doctora pregunto a su paciente que le daba la espalda.  
Honesta… - la Doctora no esperaba que se "abra" tan rápido a ella dejándola paralizada y con un interno sentimiento de frio.  
– Y tengo nombre, Erika, me agradaría que _usted_ lo use.  
La Doctora sentía dentro de ella como si hubiera abierto el cofre de un pirata que nunca existió, su voz era suave y baja, la Doctora tenía que acercarse con cuidado para escucharla sin presionarla. Usted dijo que se siente honesta, ¿hay algo de lo que quiera hablar que la preocupe? – la Doctora dijo acomodándose cerca de la paciente – Ahora que lo menciona, si, si lo hay. – la paciente se dio vuelta mirando ojo a ojo a la Doctora, agarro fuertemente sus manos, calentando las de la Doctora. – ¿Y qué es eso, joven Erika? – La Doctora preguntó con temblor en su voz y sus mejillas ruborizadas. – Usted – Erika dijo fríamente antes de arrastrarse al rincón de su jaula donde se recostó a dormir.

La Doctora ya lidio con toda clase de dementes en este hospital, pero hay algo que la joven Erika giro dentro de los engranajes del psique de la experimentada doctora, dos guardias entraron después de una desconocida cantidad de tiempo en la que la Doctora no contestaba sus llamados, volvió a su ser y por consejo del Administrador del hospital se retiró temprano a su residencia.

La Doctora no encontraba paz ni siquiera en su morada, viendo viejas fotos de torneos y campeonatos de Turbo Duelos con sus amigos y ella sin saber andar ni en bicicleta.  
El sueño era una meta inalcanzable, pesadillas, recuerdos, visiones. Divine, Arcadia, Yusei, el Equipo 5Ds y esta paciente Erika. Justo cuando parecía que caería dormida escucho unos ruidos viniendo del lobby de su casa, por curiosidad y porque el sueño no vuelve Aki se decide a buscar la raíz de este alboroto. Las luces parecen haberse quemado, algunas titilaban, Aki salto a recoger una caja de fusibles, con vigor en su corazón destapo uno y marcho por los pasillos. Era anómalo que ni siquiera se escuchen las quejas de los vecinos, el lugar se sentía cada vez más y más frio con la puerta de su casa estando más lejos. Entrando al sótano de mantenimiento no encontró un alma, las luces seguían sin funcionar, pero el fusible le dejo ver la razón, una rata enorme metida en el generador de electricidad, murió con los dientes aferrados a los cables y ese fue su fin y el de la electricidad en la casa. Aki reculo en asco soltando el fusible que se apagó.

Ella se detuvo en plena oscuridad a abrazarse sola en pánico, pánico que trepaba por su espina como las vibraciones de un primer viaje en una D-Wheel. Algo dentro de ella no la dejaba ser fuerte, no quería serlo. Recuerdos de su padre, Hideo, y el poco tiempo que paso con ella. Divine y lo que fue tener a la gente de Arcadia como un respaldo hasta recordar a Yusei, donde quiera que este, un hombre hecho y derecho que la paso al lado luminoso de la vida, olvidando sus debilidades, sus males, su tristeza… ¿o lo hizo?

\- Es una buena pregunta, ¿sabes? – Una voz femenina resonó en la habitación oscura.  
Aki salto en pánico pero se frenó y pregunto - ¿Quién anda ahí? – la voz de Aki temblaba, lagrimas calientes corrían por su helada cara, empezó a dar vueltas viendo cada ángulo hasta quedar mareada por la falta de luz, su presión bajo considerablemente. Aki decidió correr por las escaleras cuando de las sombras se materializo una figura, ella no pudo evitar congelarse en su posición y observar a esta criatura.  
Entrecerraba los ojos intentando adaptarse a la oscuridad observando en detalle la metamorfosis de esta sombra tomando una forma quasi-humana cuando sintió una mano agarrándola del hombro. Aki se petrificó, el propietario de la mano le ahorro la locomoción y se puso en frente de ella.  
– Hola! – era Erika. – ¿Erika? Yo… - Aki cayó en sus brazos inconsciente y despertó en lo que parecía ser una sucursal de Burger World.

Todo era celestinamente blanco, no había más colores, ni personas. Solo Aki, como se veía en su juventud y Erika en frente de ella.  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Acaso estoy muerta? – Aki despertó con varias preguntas, para su suerte su anfitriona tenía muchas respuestas.  
\- Podría decirse que esta es la cuna de varias aventuras, pero eso sería decir o mucho o muy poco. Después de todo es solo un restaurante de comida rápida. Y no, no estás muerta, solo cambiaste, o, mejor dicho, fuiste desahuciada de tu plano de existencia. – Erika dijo en un estoico tono de voz pero con la apariencia de querer ayudar a la perdida doctora.  
\- Tu… tu eres esa chica del hospital, la que nunca habla ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –  
Aki preguntaba agitada.  
– Esa última pregunta es la que te deberías haber hecho en tantos momentos de tu vida mi querida Aki, olvidada por papa, manipulada por Arcadia, colgando de Yusei. ¿Qué querías de tu vida? ¿Era esto? Realmente querías ser algo más, una fuerza de la naturaleza, independiente como el océano y libre como el viento, pero peligrosa y candente como el fuego. ¿De quién fue la lluvia que apago ese magnífico fuego? Podríamos buscar culpables todo el día, pero ambas sabemos que en el fondo fuiste tú, tú y la "ruta fácil", simple.  
Estabas sola entre compañeros y esa era tu vida, tú los veías, pero eras un fantasma. Ya estabas muerta. – Erika aserto causando una visible grieta en Aki. – Pero no te preocupes, no eres la única a la que le paso esto, por todas dimensiones, empujadas a los lados, degradadas a porristas, calienta asientos, dulces puntos de observación para los babosos "compañeros" nuestros. No es tarde para encontrar un nuevo mundo, mi hermana.

Aki se veía confundida por esta propuesta tan radical. ¿Cambiar su vida acorde a su parecer? ¿Y que hay con las otras dimensiones?

\- No podría – dijo Aki – Mi vida sea como sea es mía y ya no es tiempo de cambiarla, ya viví, amé y sufrí lo necesario. -  
\- ¿Lo necesario, lo que se te impuso o lo que realmente deseabas? Piénsalo, nunca es tarde para nosotras. – Erika recostando su espalda en el acolchado asiento. – Además, ya se mezclaron las dimensiones, otras agentes hablaron o están hablando con sus respectivas designadas. Pero esa información está fuera de tu rango, joven rosa cortada y sin espinas. Ahora es tiempo de que despiertes y vuelvas, vuelvas a tu vida, Aki Izayoi y haz lo mas de ella, no hay más autoridad que tú misma. -  
Aki se veía tímida, no quería preguntar, no quería saber, solo silencio de su parte.  
\- Oh, no te preocupes, ¡nos volveremos a ver! – Erika dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras todo se desvanecía y Aki perdía la consciencia.

CAPITULO 2 – Satélite de Amor

La basura cubría hasta el horizonte, el metal frio, el hierro oxidado, jeringas que todavía gotean sus residuos, las ratas llevándose lo que queda de comer, el fuego disipándose, esta no es más que una descripción de un día a día en el Distrito Satélite, un atolón olvidado en la península de Neo Domino, un paraíso para un oportunista en busca de un tesoro o un final doloroso para un alma desafortunada. Hoy la cacería fue distinta para el Comando Sonder, especializado en la cacería de bandidos y la limpieza/purga de los "no-deseados", el Comando Sonder estaba compuesto principalmente por residentes de Satélite en busca de una promoción social o sádicos en busca de una excusa para descargar sus más violentos deseos. Entre la búsqueda de bienes póstumos y la erradicación de cadáveres un agente encuentra un cuerpo caliente, femenino, ropa de estilo Victoriano y pelo carmesí, sus ojos cerrados como tumbas.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Encontré carne de valor! ¡Ha, ha, ha! – El agente le gritaba a su compañero desde un montículo de desperdicios. Su compañero fue corriendo cual perro a un hueso a ver la recompensa de una ardua cosecha.  
\- ¿Sigue viva? – Pregunto el otro agente inspeccionando su cuerpo. – No me importa, mientras los bienes no estén dañados ¡Ha, ha, ha! – Las voces sonaban, pero nada era visible, sonaban sus excitados murmullos hasta que el sonido de la escopeta de otro de los oficiales silencie la cacofonía de disputas de estos hombres.  
\- ¡Basta! – Dijo la voz de lo que sonaba como el tirador. - ¿Qué hay aquí? He, he. Navidad llego temprano para Satélite. – Su voz era grave y perversa como sus intenciones. – Bueno, ¿Qué dice Sargento? ¿Usted la monta primero y después nosotros? – uno de los agentes dijo con el tono de un perro golpeado. – Asqueroso… pero no parece usada. ¿Cuánto creen que los de Galicia nos cobren por un hoyo como este? – el Oficial decía apoyando el inestable cuerpo en una pila de concreto. - ¿Realmente importa? Digo, ¡usémosla ahora y la vendemos después o la guardamos en el cuartel! – un agente decía apurado. – ¿Y compartirla con esos asquerosos oficiales ricos de Neo Domino? ¡Hasta yo sé cuándo vender mis propiedades! – el Oficial les dijo.  
La joven empezó a recuperar consciencia y abrió los ojos espantada por estos soldados materializando su cuerpo.  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Despertó! – dijo uno de los soldados causando a que la unidad entera la mire.  
\- Mejor, me gusta que hagan ruido ¡Ha, ha, ha! – dijo uno de los agentes, llevando un pasamontañas que solo incrementaba el miedo de la joven.

Aki sintió lo que sería el miedo más grande en su vida, rodeada, perdida, confusa. ¿Este sentimiento de comercialización con su cuerpo y ser es acaso lo que las leyes del universo establecieron para la joven virgen radiante a la que los ángeles llamaron Aki? Toda clase de preguntas vienen a la cabeza cuando una unidad de sádicos te tiene rodeada en un basural. El miedo trepó por su ser y mientras esta banda de psicópatas la movían como a una muñeca de trapo su horquilla de cabello se soltó. El mundo se puso en pausa para Aki, en un latido sintió todo y a todos a su alrededor, la tierra fértil vibraba, las salvajes risas de los soldados se callaban, era hora de soltar a la bruja. Una docena o más de raíces salieron del piso violentamente rodeando el basural, de ellas brotaban unas rosas y varias, varias espinas que se dispararon furiosamente contra el suelo penetrando a los soldados. Aquellos que no murieron en el momento fueron arrastrados y sacudidos por estas feroces plantas, era un Leviatán botánico, un Kraken con dulce aroma. Los gritos del Oficial llenaban el aire y caían como música para los oídos de Aki quien parecía estar en control total de estas plantas.  
Uno por uno, las raíces agarraban y lanzaban a los soldados a alturas letales, casi como jugando con ellos antes de empalarlos en una espina. Aki observaba, en el cielo, los pétalos consumían los restos cortados de los soldados, en las espinas los rezagados sangraban y lloraban, en el piso caían los cuerpos devorados por la tierra.  
Todo esto terminó. No más soldados, no más rosas asesinas.

CAPITULO 3 – Brujas y Huérfanos primero  
Aki cayó en el suelo agotada, perdiendo consciencia. Las Rosas y Raíces se escondían dentro de la tierra, a la distancia una silueta; un hombre acercándose en una pesada motocicleta contemplando fríamente la masacre que lo rodeaba. No era la primera vez que veía tanta destrucción, su única posible duda seria el causante, pero de momento le llamo al ojo esta chica en el piso; su largo pelo como si fuera su propio charco de sangre, pálida como un cadáver, pero sin la suerte de uno de ellos. El uniformado beduino de metal inspecciono su cuerpo en silencio hasta que decidió apoyarla sobre su vehículo, un viejo y rasgado Kettenkrad con una arcaica insignia de Servicio de Seguridad, el nombre "Mina" anotado en tiza en los costados y arañada con esotéricos símbolos.  
Los compañeros de cubículo de Aki eran niños, sucios, heridos, todo este viaje confundía a la joven Izayoi pero las preguntas no podían salir de su boca. El uniformado puso una cinta con valses viejos y canciones con sintetizadores. Era una cinta tan confusa como el viaje, el viento golpeaba la cabeza de Aki y los infantes mientras que la Kettenkrad rujía su motor y golpeaba piedritas en el camino. ¿Camino a dónde? El destino de Aki está a la merced de este uniformado oficial.  
Aki despertó después de un incómodo sueño dentro de ese vehículo involucrando Dragones, Motos, Aviones, Trenes y criaturas mitad Pollo, mitad Pescado. Una figura Mesiánica aplastando todas las malas emociones de la vida y restaurando los vínculos entre todos los humanos. Oh, Dios. Despertar no suena tan malo.

El Oficial estaba hablando con una anciana dentro de un húmedo y rustico bunker.  
\- Los chicos son los de siempre, pero esta vez parece que los rojos tostaron tanto a su casa como a su familia. La chica es una novedad, definitivamente no es del atolón. La encontré entre varios Comandos Sonder hechos pulpa. Supongo que una criatura atacó y se apiado de ella. ¿Cuánto por ella al menos? – El Oficial le decía a la anciana con un tono infantil, como un niño hablando con su madre.  
\- Ushio, ya te dije varias veces, es un refugio, no el mercado negro donde compraste ese repuesto de hígado. Claro, los niños nunca ocupan espacio aquí y la chica es realmente anómala, creo que tu generosidad solo puede ser recompensada con tres panques calientes, cinco paquetes de fideos instantáneos y una tarra de café, o y ten estos bombones para cuando vuelvas a ver a Mikage, los congelé sabiendo que sería un tiempo. ¿Trato? – La anciana le decía maternalmente mientras miraba a los dos chicos dormidos y el cuerpo de Aki recostado en un viejo sofá.  
\- Martha, no me importa repetirlo, eres la mejor. – El Oficial decía feliz recogiendo su recompensa.  
\- No es nada, solo me sorprende que no los hayas dejado en Neo Domino, digo, no parecen de por aquí. – la Anciana cubría a los gemelos con una vieja manta.  
\- ¿Para qué? No quisiera empezar a decirte las cosas que vi de parte de los Oficiales con estos cuerpos, vivos o muertos. Eso y no hay mejor justicia que la comida caliente. – el Oficial dijo sonriendo y retirándose del bunker.  
\- Ushio… eres uno en un millón. Descansa niña, vas a tener un arduo día mañana. – Martha dijo cubriendo a Aki con una frazada.

CAPITULO 4 – ¿Dónde dormiste la noche pasada?  
Aki despertó recargada, renovada y peinada.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy?- Aki pregunto contando sus extremidades.  
\- Imagina esto niña: Si el mundo tuviera un culo te encontrarías en uno de sus hemorroides. ¡Ha! – Dijo Martha quien parecía haber montado guardia durante toda la noche. Los otros niños no estaban a la vista, quizás dándole el espacio a una anciana a hablar con esos términos. – El nombre es Martha, se podría decir que soy la madre de todo lo que llega a mi campamento. Tu eres una leve excepción, vi que tienes una interesante marca, pero no me importa mientras no emane problemas a nuestro humilde refugio. No me interesa saber que paso con esos Comandos Sonder, pero una dama propia debería introducirse, especialmente a sus mayores, ¿no lo crees? - Martha decía desde una silla detrás de un escritorio.  
\- Oh… sí. Karen Izinski, yo era empleada de limpieza en Neo Domino. – Aki hacía tiempo como podía, su identificación podría comprometerla.  
\- Suficiente Aki. – Martha dijo con un tono más serio. – Las mentiras no te van a ayudar aquí. Tu nombre estaba en tu carne de la Academia, detuve tu primer error, no hagas del segundo tu último. – Aki se ruborizo en miedo y vergüenza.  
\- Bueno, creo que eres útil para algo, joven Aki. Verás, hace unos días uno de mis chicos fue de cacería y no volvió. Considerando que era una útil herramienta para Satélite enviar un escuadrón de Seguridad a rescatarlo sería un arma de doble filo. – Martha explicaba cuando Aki interrumpió  
\- ¿Por qué lo seria? ¿Quiénes lo tomaron? – Aki pregunto cómo una niña de pre-escolar  
\- Verás, Satélite esta hasta las costas de bandas distintas todas con diferentes ideas pero las mismas ganas de pintar el Distrito de rojo, eso es sin contar las hordas invasoras de Sectarios provenientes de Neo Domino, hay cada sabor de locura en esa. Por una parte, están los chicos de Arcadia, raptando niños y que-se-yo más harán para demostrar algo de unas cartas y su mambo jambo espiritual. – En ese momento Aki empezó a recordar un poco más del Movimiento Arcadia pero eso no la distrajo de la lista de obstáculos que Martha nombraba.

– Está el Grupo Iliaster, esos tipos son… raros, están en una pequeña disputa con Arcadia por sobre unos detalles científicos contra unos religiosos. Cosa de locas si me preguntas. Aquí en Satélite nos quedamos con las bandas y sectas más ligeras, fanáticos de esta "Reina de los Bandidos" que va por el nombre de La Bruja de la Rosa Negra, drogas, sacrificios humanos en su nombre y sobredosis como sacrificio son parte del menú diario si estas en esos. Pero los más importantes ahora son los que raptaron a mi chico: el XV Galizia, son tipos duros, algunos son o fueron parte de las fuerzas antes de la última guerra que perdimos, seguían con sed de sangre supongo, tienen los cables bastante pelados y mezclados por lo que recomiendo que te andes con cuidado cuando los veas. Si Servicio de Seguridad va a por mí chico lo más probable es que desintegren la choza donde esta antes de desembarcar sus tropas. Si nuestros chicos no estuvieran tan mermados te llevaría escoltas, pero por ahora tendrías que hacerlo sola. – Aki entendía el riesgo de la misión y sabiendo que no había peor alternativa embarco al garaje abandonado que Martha marcó en el mapa donde su chico fue visto por ultima vez.

Las palabras de Martha despertaron lentamente los recuerdos de Aki. Ella se retiró de su bunker sosteniendo su cabeza en confusión viendo _que_ cambio, _como_ cambio y _por qué y para que_ cambio.  
El sol brillaba por sobre las nubes en el campamento, Aki se quedó observando en lo alto una paloma negra volando erráticamente, una alegoría a su mente quizás. Mirando a la tierra, donde el horizonte estaba tapado por basura y desechos, armas vacías o descartadas, uniformes y armaduras tirados junto con los restos de aquellas pobres almas que no pudieron recibir un entierro digno. El campamento estaba lleno de risas y cantos, eran niños, algunos con sus miembros amputados, pero sonrisas en sus caras, la mayoría con gazas rojas, uno de los que estaba ayer en el Kettenkrad estaba intentando tocar una vieja mandolina riendo en sus intentos. ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?  
La briza soplaba suavemente causando un ligero baile en el pelo de Aki, su vestido no se movía, algo lo bloqueaba. Aki bajo su cabeza – ¡Tervetuloa! – era esa niña con la que vino en el Kettenkrad.  
\- Eh, Hola niña. – Aki dijo nerviosa  
\- Señorita usted… - La niña miraba ansiosamente a la Marca del Dragón en Aki – ¡Usted juega Duelo de Monstruos! – La niña dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillando. Aki se ruborizo y contesto un confuso – Si, eh ¿Cómo sabes? Digo, lo hacía, creo que hace mucho que no juego… - Aki dijo mientras acomodaba sus guantes cubriendo su marca. – ¡No se avergüence, Señorita! – la niña dijo - ¡Yo también tengo uno! –  
Aki se puso incomoda hasta que la niña saco algo de su bolsillo.  
Era su propia baraja de Duelo de Monstruos. Aki se sintió relevada. Su identidad estaba unos segundos más a salvo.  
-¡Deberíamos intentar jugar cuando usted tenga tiempo! – la niña dijo sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados, viéndola como a una musa o una hermana mayor. Un aire de conocida. – Además, nunca me falta aprender un truco más para molestar a Rua. – La niña dijo, el nombre hizo palpitar a Aki. – Oh, no me introduje, yo soy Rukka, Rua es mi hermano gemelo, ¿y usted es? -  
\- Aki Izayoi, y gracias por la propuesta, pero de momento estoy algo ocupada. ¡Pero nos volveremos a ver! – Aki se fue caminando incomodada.  
Rua, Rukka. Campamento de Huérfanos. La Marca del Dragón. Nada de esto pintaba bien. Aki reviso entre sus cosas dentro del Bunker y efectivamente, su vieja baraja, Aki la guardo en su morral sabiendo que sería útil. Sus talentos van a volver, pero la marca, los poderes psíquicos... Bien, a rescatar a ese rehén.

CAPITULO 5 – Negociaciones con una probabilidad de hostilidad,


End file.
